haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnet à l'Evêque
Bonnet à l'Evêque (English: "Bishop's Hat") is a communal section in the Northern Department. Of Haiti. It is the second communal section of Milot. History The Bonnet à l'Evêque Mountain range, dependent on the Cibao, is where the the king Christophe chose to build the citadel La Ferrière, today in ruins. The river Vasé has its source on this mountain. The mountain takes its name from the resemblance of its summit with a tiara. The sailors distinguish it from dormouse. Upon entering the harbor of Cap-Haïtien, it is seen to the south. The upper point is composed of limestone, although there is only scattered granite. At the bottom are granitic rocks. Locations |} (The ) La Ferrier is a formidable citadel built in 1804 by Christophe according to the plans of a genius officer, a man of color, named Henri Barre, in the commune of Milot, in the hills of Bonnet à l'Evêque, at 490 meters (1,500 feet) of altitude. The king of the North burned his brains in his Sans-souci palace at Milot on Sunday, October 8, 1820, when he learned that power was escaping him. His son and some officers who had persecuted his barbarous orders were the only victims of their boldness. Madame Christophe and her young ladies were at La Ferriere; they came to Port-au-Prince, where President Boyer showered them with attention. They remained in this city until the 1st of August, 1821, and left it for London. Mme. Christophe had left her power of attorney to General Magny, commandant of the Cape Borough, to manage his property. At the foot of the citadel la Ferriere, at Milot, are the ruins of the splendid palace of Sans-Souci, residence of the king. The citadel itself fell into ruin. A thunderbolt had split the men in several places on the May 25, 1817, by sending the fire to one of the magazines; but the breach was repaired. Prince Noël, brother of the queen, and prince of Port-au-Prince found there their tomb. In 1805, during the insurrection of Salnave in Cap-Haitien, the government sent down some guns from La Ferriere, the largest piece, called Man Pimba, rolled into the cliff where it remained, and the governments of presidents Boisrond-Canal and Salomon The bronze cannons were sold on the condition that the buyers went to take them in. No buyers were found, under the king there were 365 as many as there were days in the year, and from Cape-haitien you can see this fortress. It seems to defy the clouds that so often hide it from view.An immense equipment of artillery formed the defense of this citadel which Christophe had made the boulevard of Independence against the foreign invasion. as well as barracks for the troops, capable of holding 10.000 men, with his treasures, archives and other precious objects, arms and ammunition buried there by his family. hama he used to transport his corpse since Sans-Souci served him as a shroud. The water that was drunk from the tanks was very fresh. Its construction cost the lives of thousands of men and women who worked there. His dungeons saw many prisoners die. The ruins of Ferriere are grandiose. It is truly a marvel that surprises the visitor, whose eye can not see the fact, and where everyone comes, write his name on the walls. From the fate we contemplate the palace of Sans Souci, the Cape, forts, savannahs, of which the Guayubin, the Grande Riviere, the Massacre, and the river of the Upper Cape line the dark greenery; hamlets, Limbé, l'AcuI-du-Nord, Dondon, Quartier Morin, Limonade, Grande-Riviere, Sainte-Suzanne, Terrier-Rouge, Fort-Liberte, Ouanaminthe, and, in the Dominican Republic, San Francisco de Monte Plata, Puerto Plata, and finally the sea. During the construction of this Cyclopean citadel, on a cold night, the workers had stretched themselves around a big fire lit in a sheltering place of the construction site. The king surprised them asleep. Irascible by temperament, and accustomed to see his subjects trembling at his approach, he became furious. Out of him, he brandished his "coco-macaque" over their tens, and struck them with redouble blows. ordering to get to work. Arrived at one of the general charges to conduct the work, Veteran of the War of Independence, the same one who was to sit on the armchair on May 3, 1844, Henry raised his arm while overwhelming him with insults. The latter, carrying his hand to the sword of his sword: "Sire," he said, "we fought together to conquer liberty, and now that strikes Guerrier is dead." - "Hell, scoundrel!" replied the despot simply. The name of Henry, which also carries the citadel, comes to him from King Henry (Christophe). Michael Vedrine is amazing Category:Communal Sections Category:L'Acul-du-Nord Arrondissement Category:Nord, Haiti